


Summer Mornings

by Staarchild



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maxis Characters, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer Mornings, The Sims 4, Windenburg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staarchild/pseuds/Staarchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio loves to watch the view from his house on summer mornings, but there is something. or rather someone, he loves even more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4am as the sun rose~
> 
> I've been feeling unusually inspired with writing tonight, it's like I'm 10 again haha :)
> 
> But anyway I ship these 2 so hard and whenever I play them on any save I get them together. I see the whole seme/uke dynamic going on with them so much. Joaquin kinda reminds me of Shuichi from Gravitation, I imagine that he's very bouncy and funny (Goofball trait, hello?). Sergio looks like the ultimate seme, in fact when I first played TS4 when he came over to my first ever TS4 family's wedding as the couple's work colleague (with Joaquin in tow) I knew he was the ultimate seme. I even took a picture hahaha~~
> 
> (https://www.instagram.com/p/_20TdQG-Xn/?taken-by=xstaarchildx)
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy this little story :) <3

Sergio sat on the porch of the house with a cup of green tea, looking out onto the Windenburg sea. The sun was still rising and the sea breeze was cool but refreshing on his skin. He knew he had to get up soon and get ready for work, but right now he was alone with his thoughts, his tea and the beautiful view this island offered. He felt so blessed that he had someone so perfect to share this perfect place with.

 

After finishing his tea, Sergio headed back into the house. He washed the mug and had his morning shower, brushed his teeth, the typical morning routine. He smiled as he opened the bottle of ocean-scented shower gel. This scent was almost as if he was a wolf marking his territory, it was a scent that his darling knew as  _ his _ . He finished his shower, dried off with a towel, and headed into his bedroom.

 

The side of the bed where he had gotten up from was still unmade. The other side had a very human-shaped lump covered with a duvet, only a little bit of auburn hair sticking out from underneath. Sergio straightened out the covers and lay sideways on the bed, making him able to see the shape rise and fall softly from breathing. Sergio smiled to himself, feeling that warm feeling that could only be described as pure affection radiating from his heart and chest and throughout his whole body. It was intoxicating how much he loved this man, this man who’d started out as his roommate. This man who was stirring slightly, as if sensing his presence.

 

“I love you,” Sergio whispered softly, gently stroking his lover’s hair. He smiled when he heard a gentle, sleepy hum of appreciation. His lover shifted and turned to face him.

 

“Mmmornin’,” Joaquin slurred, voice thick with sleep, “you smell nice.”

 

Sergio couldn’t help but go weak for that every time. Joaquin said it every morning, but it always hit him like Cupid’s arrow straight in his heart. God he loved this man. Sergio gently pulled Joaquin into an embrace, before kissing him softly on the forehead. He pulled back from this kiss to see a sulky look on his lover’s face. He gave out a small laugh and smiled.

 

“What is it, sleepy?” he said lightly. Joaquin pouted, which to Sergio usually meant one thing: I. Want. Kisses. So he obliged.

 

The kiss was sweet, rich and passionate. If Sergio had to describe it, this kiss was like eating a luxurious truffle and chewing it as slowly as possible to hold on to that wonderful feeling. He knew they wouldn’t go much further, after all Sergio had to leave for work within an hour, so he maintained the deep but gentle kiss. Besides, Joaquin was too sleepy for anything below the belt right now. He was purring softly, still half-asleep but fully aware of his lover’s presence. Sergio didn’t want this kiss to end, but he knew that time was of the essence. He reluctantly began to pull away, but a somewhat sloppy arm draped across him to stop him.

 

“Don’ go darlin’,” Joaquin murmured, “I like when y’hug me.”

 

“I need to get ready for work, honey,” Sergio sighed, before getting up from the bed. Joaquin sulked, watching Sergio with puppy-dog eyes as he got dressed. The puppy dog eyes changed into intently staring eyes when Sergio was nude, but when Sergio put his uniform on he changed back to sulking.

 

“Oh fine then! Just a quick cuddle, OK?” Sergio said, giving in to his own temptation and Joaquin’s innocent act. His heart fluttered a little at the slight smirk which formed on his lover’s face. Sergio took the smaller man into his arms again and gave him several soft pecks on his face.

 

“You know I will always love you,” Sergio said softly, “I love you so much.”

 

Joaquin nuzzled into the curve of Sergio’s neck, inhaling his scent.

 

“Your smell makes me happy,” he whispered, “It reminds me of you.”

 

Sergio held Joaquin in his arms tighter, a warm feeling flowing through his body.

 

If this was what he woke up to every morning forever, he’d win the game of life for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 <3


End file.
